sister: a saiyuki fanfiction
by idako tsukiru
Summary: all goes well when a certain new family member comes along... completed
1. sister

Okay, thanks for review. If it weren't for that, I wouldn't have realized my mistake in the story. ^_~ Thanks anyways, so I'm back with the new, edited version! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Na, Hakkai. I hate to admit this, but I'm as hungry as the baka zaru beside me here. When is the next town ever coming?" Gojyo asked, rubbing his empty stomach. "Nani?! Gojyo, you horny water demon! I'm not a baka zaru!" Goku shouted at Gojyo. "Urusai! Then what about aho?!" Gojyo shouted back. "Grr." both prepared to fatally strangle each other. "Urusai, both of you!" Sanzo smacked Goku and Gojyo on the heads with his paper fan.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Ma, ma. The next town is Tokiga, and it's just ahead. Look! Can you see the outline of the town?" Hakkai smiled cheerfully at his hilarious friends. "Thank God! I can't wait to fill my stomach and then go look for some pretty women!" Gojyo relaxed and closed his eyes. "Pretty women?! Don't you have anything better to do?!" Goku shouted, obviously looking for trouble. "Urusai, baka zaru!" Gojyo shouted back. "How many times do I have to say that I'm not a baka zaru?!" Goku retorted.  
  
"Can't both of you just shut up and sit down?!?" Sanzo smacked the two again.  
  
"Ow! Look, it's all YOUR fault Sanzo's angry, baka zaru!" "Nani?! MY fault?! YOU started it!" Oh, you're looking for trouble!" Gojyo prepared to strangle Goku. "I said, URUSAI!!" Sanzo shouted, nerves twitching all over. "Ahh!!" the two immediately sat down and kept quiet.  
  
"Ma, ma. There's only just a few metres away to go now." Hakkai smiled, trying to brighten up everyone's spirits.  
  
"Sugoii! There's so much food in this town!" Goku walked around, smelling the food around him. "Hmm. The girls here aren't bad." Gojyo ran a hand through his hair. "Ha ha ha. Let's just find a place to dine and stay at for the moment. Hakuryu needs to restore his energy, ne Hakuryu?" Hakkai asked his pet dragon on his right shoulder. "Kyuu!" came the reply. Hakkai smiled.  
  
"Matte! You're Sanzo's party, aren't you?" asked a girl of about 19 to 20 years of age, tugging Sanzo's sleeve. Sanzo turned around to discover a pretty girl with long crimson hair and eyes, but looked pretty tired out. "So what if we are?" Sanzo tried to sound nonchalant. "Then you are! Youkata! I have been traveling for weeks, looking for you guys!" the girl sighed a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"Yo, pretty girl. Your hair and eyes are so beautiful like mine. Why don't we see how red they actually are tonight?" Gojyo went close to her. "Stop the horny talk!!" Sanzo smacked Gojyo on the head. ("Oww. Stupid corrupted monk.")  
  
"What's your name, little miss? And why have you been looking for us?" Hakkai smiled kindly at the girl who was giggling at Gojyo's and Sanzo's antics. "Oh, gomenne. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Akita and I have been told about Sanzo's party and how they have expertly eliminating bad demons. I felt I should meet them myself." Akita replied, smiling. "Hontou?" Hakkai raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh really? I know you just want to get close to me." Gojyo recovered from the shock and started flirting again. Sanzo gave Gojyo a warning look. ("Okay, okay. I'll keep my distance.")  
  
"Na, Akita-chan. Why don't we all have lunch together?" Hakkai smiled. "Hai! Glad you asked! I was beginning to faint of hunger there!" Akita smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Na, oi! Sanzo! When is the food ever coming? Hara hetta ne." Goku whined, tugging at Sanzo's sleeve. "Urusai, or you won't have any food to eat!" Goku sat quietly.  
  
"So, Akita-chan. Is there a purpose for you to look for us?" Hakkai asked politely as food was served on the table. ("Ah. Food!! Yum." "Oh, like finally! Ah, there's beer and an ashtray." Lights a cigarette)  
  
"You see my family and I have been thrown out of our village because my father was a human and my mother, a demon. We barely survived; my mother had managed to get herself a control device to hide herself amongst humans. We soon got hunted down as our village still had problems and blamed it on me. My parents sacrificed themselves and gave me away to a couple who bravely raised me." Akita explained.  
  
"Sou des ka." Hakkai said. Akita looked irritably at Gojyo smoking away.  
  
"Na, Akita-chan. Can you cook?" Goku asked again. "Stop asking stupid questions, baka zaru!" Sanzo smacked Goku. ("Ow..") "Yes, Goku I cook. Na, if the rest lets me stay, I'll cook for you guys everyday!" Akita smiled. "Ah, that would be great! Thanks for the offer!" Hakkai smiled back.  
  
"So, why do you need to look for us?" Sanzo asked, without looking at Akita. "Oh! I don't really know why. Maybe when my foster parents told me about how they had heard about the Sanzo party, I just felt that I needed to fill in the 'empty space' inside me and see them for myself, maybe even be a part of them." Akita said.  
  
"Why did you choose to look for us and leave your foster parents?" Sanzo asked again. "Ah, you guys are going to the west, and I thought it might be fun to tag along. And anyway, my foster parents had a brush with demons; they thought it safe that I leave them." Akita answered Sanzo.  
  
"Na, Akita. This is all true?" Gojyo asked for the first time. "Why would I lie? I can cut my hair short to prove that my hair is really red." Akita smiled at Gojyo. "Shoot. I thought we would make a perfect couple. Na, oh well. Welcome, lil sis!" Gojyo said, preparing to hug Akita. ". Little sis.?" Akita blinked. "Well, we are sort of siblings, right? Both of us have crimson hair and eyes.." "Ahaha.. Okay, oniisan!" Akita winked and hugged Gojyo. (I know. Gojyo, brother?! Well, I thought he would be brotherly for once instead of erotic. ^_~)  
  
"Well, looks like the party has grown bigger with a new member!" Hakkai smiled. "Na, Akita-chan. You'll cook us dinner tonight, ne?" Goku asked. "Is food all you think about, baka zaru?!" Sanzo smacked Goku. ("Oww. Stupid corrupted monk.") "Of course I'll cook for you all tonight! I don't make empty promises!" Akita smiled.  
  
"Ah, dinner is served! Itatakimasu!" Goku sang and began to eat. "Wow, Akita-chan, your cooking is great!" "Arigatou, Goku." Akita said. "Ne, Akita-chan. In terms of culinary skills, yours is the best amongst us! You even prepared food for Hakuryu!" "Kyuu!" Hakuryu seemed to enjoy his food. "Ah, it's nothing. I was the cook of my family back in the village." Akita smiled.  
  
After Gojyo was finished with his food, he lighted up a cigarette. "Na, oniisan. What have you been doing all these years?" Akita was also finished with her food. (Waiting for Goku to finish his) "Hmm. Nothing much. I guess my world just revolves around cigarettes, beer and women." Gojyo said. "Ne, what about you?"  
  
"Nothing much. Demo, my foster parents owned a martial arts school, so they trained me." Akita replied. She watched Gojyo crush his cigarette. He began to light another one when a paper fan smacked him right on the head. "Why the hell did you do that for, you corrupted monk?!?" Gojyo shouted. "Look first before you blame others. Are you sure it was me?" Sanzo said casually.  
  
"Eh? Nani?!? Akita?!? Why did you do that?" he looked at Akita holding a paper fan (Sanzo's paper fan). "Oniisan, smoking is bad for your health. Didn't you know?" Akita said. "So??? My health or your health? Man, I was beginning to think of you as a nice sister! And Sanzo! You smoke too! Why did you lend that irritating fan of yours to her?? Why don't you smack Sanzo too, Akita?!?" Gojyo argued.  
  
"I didn't know she was going to use it to smack you. Furthermore, what I do is none of her business." Sanzo said, putting on his glasses to read his newspaper.  
  
"Sanzo's right. Demo, don't think you can run away, Sanzo! I want both of you to lessen your intake of cigarettes! I'm only asking you guys to lessen it, not quit! So you can still smoke!" Akita handed the fan back to Sanzo. "Do you have a spare fan? It's pretty useful." she asked him. "Whatever. Here's the spare fan." Sanzo handed Akita the spare fan to her. "Arigatou!"  
  
"Matte! What do you plan to use it for, Akita?" "Oh, I dunno. May come in handy whenever I need it." Akita shrugged. "Oh, everyone's finished with their food! I'll wash up!" Akita gathered the dishes and walked to the kitchen. "I'll help you!" Hakkai said. "Arigatou, Hakkai." "Nah, it's nothing. I'm used to washing up." He smiled. "Ano, Akita-chan. Thank you for the lovely food!" Goku grinned. "You're welcome." Akita smiled back.  
  
"Shoot. I don't believe we have to sleep in the same room again. With a girl this time!" Sanzo complained. "Hey, the 'girl' happens to be my lil sis, so don't you talk so much!" Gojyo said. "Whatever." ("Grr. You stupid corrupted monk!")  
  
"Ma, ma. At least we've got separate beds." Hakkai smiled. "Yeah. Beds separated by just one metre." Sanzo retorted. "Ha ha ha. Sou desu ne. But they're separated!" Hakkai said. "Na, good night minna!" Goku immediately fell asleep on his full stomach. "That baka zaru is always the first to sleep and the last to wake up!" Sanzo said, getting ready to sleep. "Sou sou." Smiled Hakkai. "Na, have a nice sleep!" "Good night, oniisan, Sanzo and Hakkai!" Akita said dreamily. "Good night, Akita." Sanzo was already fast asleep.  
  
Everyone had a nice sleep except for Goku. He was sleeping, alright, but he had a very disturbing dream with weird images. "Who is that long-haired blonde guy? And what about the other two? They all look like Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai." Goku immediately jolted awake. "What was that weird dream? Shoot, I can't get it out of my head! Don't tell me I'm going to turn into a demon? Then, I'd better get out of they way before I hurt anyone!" Goku said to himself and jumped out of the window. He walked a distance before he felt the full effect. "AAHH!!!" he shouted into the black night. He felt pain in his head, splitting pain, and just knelt on the ground, clutching his head.  
  
Hakkai heard the shout by Goku. He looked out of the window and saw Goku clutching his head. "Sanzo! Minna! Hayakku! Wake up! Goku's in pain!" Hakkai shook up his friends immediately. "Shoot. Why does it have to be now??" Sanzo put on his Evil Sutra on his shoulders and took his gun just in case. "Sanzo. Only you know how to handle this! Be careful!" Hakkai said. "Hmph. Oi, baka zaru!" Sanzo put his hand on Goku's shoulder.  
  
"No! Nobody comes near me! I might hurt any of you!" Goku shrugged Sanzo's hand off. "Baka zaru! If you think that way, then someone's gonna be hurt!" Sanzo shouted, approaching Goku again. "I said: Nobody comes near me!" Goku swung his arm (which happened to be holding his staff) at Sanzo's stomach. Sanzo bled.  
  
"Shoot! Sanzo's bleeding! He's losing blood! Sanzo! Get a hold of yourself!" Hakkai shouted. Sanzo's eyes closed. "He's fainted! Gojyo! Do what you can do to stop Goku from turning into a demon! I'll try to stop Sanzo's bleeding as soon as possible!" Hakkai's hands were releasing a yellow glow into asnzo's bleeding wound. "Cheh! I'll have to do the dirty work again! Akita, stay with Hakkai. This might be a bit too dangerous for you." Gojyo started to walk towards Goku.  
  
Akita put her hand on Gojyo's arm and shook her head. "Hm? Nani?" Please let me handle this, oniisan. Telling Goku to get a hold of himself alone won't help." "Nani?! Are you mad? I won't let you get injured just after we met!" "Trust me, oniisan." Akita looked at Gojyo. "Oh, alright! But I'll back you up if I sense danger!" Gojyo backed away. Akita walked to Goku and faced him.  
  
"Goku. It's me, Akita." "A..ki..ta..-chan.. Get.. a..way.. from.. me.. Onegai!" Goku's headband had a deep crack in the middle and he was clutching his head and closing his eyes tightly. "Daijyoubu, Goku. Just listen to me, and you'll be alright." Akita put both her hands firmly on Goku's shoulders. Goku's headband cracked further and deeper and soon, Goku's hands were the only things holding it together. "Ow..." "Goku, just listen to me. Only hear my voice." Akita said gently. "Those images you see in your head. They're just your past. You'll find out about it soon. Just wait and you will understand it. Now, do you want to live in the past or now, the lovable Goku everyone knows of?" Akita said slowly.  
  
"I.. want.. to.. live.. in.. the.. present.. Where I.. won't.. hurt.. any..body.." Goku trailed off, opening his eyes slowly. "Does your head still hurt?" "N-no. A bit.." Suddenly, there was a glow of golden light from the crack of the almost-crumbling headband. When the light was gone, the crack was also gone and Goku's headband looked as good as new. He closed his eyes again and fainted. Akita caught Goku so he wouldn't hit the ground. "Everything's alright now." Akita smiled.  
  
"Youkata! Sanzo's wound has also closed. I guess we'd better get these two in their rooms for some serious resting." Goku and Sanzo were carried into the room and were laid to rest on their beds. Goku has no serious injuries, but I guess he'll sleep for some time. Na, why don't we all have a good rest?" Hakkai suggested. "I'll have a smoke first." "Have a good rest!" 


	2. sister2

Muahahaha.. I'm back! Thanks for all the support! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dawn came and Sanzo was the first to awaken. "Shoot. Why does the stupid wound have to open?" He looked around the room and found that Goku was sleeping amazingly still, Gojyo had a finished cigarette in his hand, which was hanging out of the bed, and Hakkai was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Where's Akita?" Sanzo asked himself. He tried to sit up in his bed, but couldn't because of the pain in his stomach. "Shoot. Stupid pain won't go away."  
  
"Ah, ohaiyou, Sanzo! Don't move too much! Your wound might reopen again! Here, let me help you up." Akita placed a tray of a glass of plain water and a plate of toast on Sanzo's bedside table. She helped Sanzo sit up in his bed.  
  
"Thanks." Sanzo muttered. "I prepared breakfast for you! I know you won't have an appetite to eat, but you can't simply go on an empty stomach, ne?" She gestured to the tray.  
  
"It's okay. I'm not hungry at all." Sanzo muttered again. "No! I insist! I won't leave you alone unless you eat it!" Akita crossed her arms.  
  
"Grr. I said: I'm not hungry!" Sanzo's nerve twitched.  
  
"I don't care! Have a bite or else." Akita's own nerve twitched. Their eyes met. After a moment, Sanzo realized that he was staring into Akita's crimson eyes.  
  
"Oh, alright!" Sanzo broke a piece of toast and ate it. "Happy now?" Sanzo asked after he swallowed the piece of toast.  
  
"Yes, but now, I want you to finish your breakfast." "Nani?!" "Ah, I said to eat it, not just break a piece off and that's it." Akita smirked.  
  
"Grr. This girl. Sigh. Fine, I'll eat my breakfast." Sanzo said and ate. "You know, you claim to have filled in your 'empty space' once you found us, but you seem to still be 'empty' inside. Are you sure meeting us was the right thing to do, or do you regret it now, because you can't fill in that 'empty space' of yours?" Sanzo sipped his water.  
  
"Oh!" Sanzo had caught Akita by surprise with his question. Then, she smiled. "Heh. Do I seem 'empty'? I didn't know - " "Are you sure? I don't really like long answers." Sanzo cut her.  
  
"Ok. I guess. Yeah. I do feel kinda 'empty' inside. I don't regret finding you guys, and never will. But now, the 'empty space' seems to be me not being able to share the burden of my parents and wondering whether they're still alive out there." Akita said.  
  
"Then, you are a baka." "Nani?"  
  
"If you don't regret finding us, then you have already filled in that 'empty space' of yours. What's the use of dwelling on the past, of not suffering with them? Then, what did you say to Goku yesterday? You said that the present matters." Sanzo said.  
  
Akita was taken aback. "That's true. Haha. Then, I am a baka. Arigatou, Sanzo, for making me realize that. You know, Sanzo, although you're a corrupted monk, you still have a lot of sense in you." Akita smiled.  
  
"What did you just say?" "Although you're a corrupted monk - Ow! What did you do that for??" Sanzo had smacked Akita with his paper fan.  
  
"For nothing." "Grr. Take this, corrupted monk!" Akita smacked Sanzo with her own paper fan.  
  
"Grr. Take it back, baka!" he smacked her back. Sanzo and Akita were smacking each other with their paper fans.  
  
"Ohaiyou, Akita-chan and Sanzo!" Hakkai grinned. Sanzo and Akita lowered their fans and turned to see Gojyo and Hakkai grinning back at them.  
  
"Sigh. Sanzo, if you like my lil sis, just say it." Gojyo winked. "Nani?!?" "Don't sprout nonsense, oniisan!" Akita pointed her fan threateningly at Gojyo. "Ah, so it's true, then! Both of you are an item." Gojyo pushed away Akita's fan.  
  
"Hmph." Sanzo began to light a cigarette. Akita saw this and immediately smacked Sanzo with her fan. "You're injured and you still want to smoke??" "Grr. So?! What I do is none of your business!" Sanzo retorted.  
  
"Hmph! These are confiscated until I say you can smoke again." Akita grabbed Sanzo's lighter and box of cigarettes. "And don't you dare give him yours, oniisan!" She looked at Gojyo. "You stupid baka, give it back!" Sanzo smacked her. "Grr. Stop smacking me and rest! I don't want your wound to reopen again!" Akita shouted at Sanzo.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Those two make a good pair, ne?" Hakkai turned to Gojyo. "Hm. Maybe so." Gojyo smiled.  
  
"Hara hetai ne..." Goku stirred in his sleep. "Ah, Goku's beginning to awake!" Hakkai turned to discover a drooling Goku. "Ah! Then I'll prepare breakfast for him!" Akita took the tray of empty plate and glass. "And breakfast for you too, Hakkai and oniisan!" She turned back and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Goku slowly opened his eyes to the morning sun coming in from the windows. "Ohaiyou, Goku! I got you breakfast!" Akita placed a plateful of food on Goku's bedside table and helped him slowly sit up. "Really? Thank you, Akita-chan!" Goku's eyes immediately brightened and he gulped down his breakfast. Akita smiled and turned to hand Hakkai and Gojyo their own breakfast.  
  
"Arigatou, Akita-chan! A-re? Aren't you eating, Akita-chan?" Hakkai asked while handing some food to Hakuryu. ("Kyuu!") "Hm? Oh, no! I ate before Sanzo was even awake!" Akita smiled.  
  
"Oi, baka zaru! Had you awaken earlier, you wouldn't have missed such a good show!" Gojyo said, munching on his breakfast. "Sou sou! A very good one!" Hakkai added. "Nani ga? What did I miss?" Goku asked, looking up from his breakfast.  
  
"Urusai, baka zaru! Don't ask questions! Just eat!" Sanzo smacked Goku. "Ow. Nani en da you, Sanzo?!"  
  
"Ha ha ha. Someone seems to be conscious about his relationship." Hakkai teased. "Not you too, Hakkai!" Sanzo's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Nani? Nani? What relationship?? You mean Sanzo likes someone? But who?" Goku asked, ignoring his breakfast. "Ah. Someone like - OW!" Gojyo held his head in pain. Akita and Sanzo had smacked Gojyo at the same time. "Uru." "sai."  
  
Goku's eyes widened. "Ah! I see it! I see it! It's Sanzo and A - " Hakkai had closed Goku's mouth by stuffing a bun into it. "Ha ha ha. Goku, why don't we continue with breakfast? We need to plan for our stay here, since you and Sanzo are injured." Hakkai gave Goku a look that told him not to say anymore. "Er. Hai." Goku obeyed. "Ma, ma, minna-san. Ah! We have to stock up on supplies again! Why don't we go together, Akita-chan, since Goku is unwell? That would leave Sanzo and Goku some time to rest quietly and heal faster." Hakkai turned to Akita.  
  
"Good idea, Hakkai! Let's go after lunch." Akita smiled. "Hai!" Hakkai smiled back. "And while you two are at it, I plan to check out the girls here." Gojyo said. "Then what about me and Sanzo? I don't want to stay with such a mean monk." Goku whined. "Neither do I want to stay with a baka zaru." Sanzo retorted. "Gomen. I guess you'll have to bear each other for the afternoon! Hakkai and I won't take long, ne?" Akita asked. "Sou sou! And Hakuryu will keep you two accompany, ne, Hakuryu?" "Kyuu!" came the reply.  
  
Akita was in the kitchen preparing lunch for the group. Goku quietly entered the kitchen. He looked around nervously. He then awkwardly sat at the table. Akita turned to get the washed vegetables to fry when she saw Goku looking at her with his big golden eyes.  
  
"AH! Go-Goku! You scared me!" Akita tried to calm down. "Gomen, Akita-chan. Na.. About yesterday night. When you saved me. Thank you. I don't know what would have become of me if you hadn't made me realize that being this kind of Goku matters." Goku said.  
  
"It's okay. I just felt that you were torn between the past and the present, somewhat like me. Sanzo also told me the same thing this morning. The past is the past. It lives within you. But we live for the present, for who we are. That's what matters." Akita smiled. "Goku, why aren't you in bed? You're supposed to be resting! Lunch will be ready soon." Goku smiled back. "Hai, Akita-chan. Thank you again!" He went back to his bed.  
  
"'We live in the present', huh? Maybe for now." Akita said to herself and continued to cook lunch.  
  
"Lunch is here!" Akita called out from the room door. Her hands were carrying a wide spread of food. "Ah! Finally! I was beginning to stop waiting and just go look for a woman!" Gojyo opened the door. "You and your women, oniisan." Akita shook her head and handed out the food and drinks. (Beer for Gojyo and Sanzo and liquor for Hakkai. Akita and Goku had plain water.)  
  
"Sa, itatakimasu! Ah meat! Akita-chan, all the food today are my favourite! How did you know?" Goku had already eaten half of his rice. "I just guessed. I hope you all like it!" "Of course we like it! Arigatou!" Hakkai smiled. "Cheh! Don't tell me we'll have this 'praising ceremony' all the time whenever Akita cooks! I'll get sick of it soon!" Sanzo grumbled.  
  
"Oi, Sanzo! Just because you like my lil sis doesn't mean you get to degrade her!" Gojyo said, eyebrows twitching. Sanzo and Akita shot Gojyo a warning look. "Eh? Nani? Oh, fine! I'll shut up about it." Gojyo continued to eat. "Hmph." the two went back to their food.  
  
Gojyo finished his food first. "Sa, I'm gonna go look for women now! Ja!" He got up and left the room. "Ah! Ooishii! Thank you, Akita-chan!" Goku said cheerfully. "Na, Hakkai. We'll go right after we are finished cleaning up, okay?" Akita asked, carrying the dishes one by one. "Hai!" Hakkai helped carry the dishes out into the kitchen.  
  
"Matte, Hakkai." Sanzo said, taking out his credit card. "Don't forget this." "Ah, hai! You two have a nice rest!" Hakkai took the credit card and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Na, Sanzo. What can we do now? I'll be bored!" Goku complained. "Just sit there and keep quiet. Or have a rest. I'll just sit here." Sanzo took out his glasses and started to read the papers. ". You're no fun." Goku sulked, lying down on his bed. "I don't need to be fun." Came the reply. "Stupid corrupted monk!" "Urusai, baka zaru!"  
  
"Ah. This is no good. The girls here look good, but they're all too faithful! The types that will only sleep with a man after they're married. Shoot." Gojyo complained to himself while smoking.  
  
"Oi, oniisan! Over here!" Akita waved at Gojyo, carrying a bag of groceries. "Oh! Akita. Hakkai." Gojyo turned. "Oniisan, I thought you were looking for women?" "Nah. They're all not my type. Guess I'll just go back with you guys." Gojyo helped Hakkai and Akita carry the grocery back.  
  
"Tadaima!" Hakkai greeted. "Ookaiiri! I was beginning to be bored to death, sitting with that boring Sanzo." Goku leaned back on his bed. "That baka zaru." Sanzo's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Na, dinner will be ready soon! Akita-chan and I are gonna prepare dinner together tonight!" Hakkai said. "Really? I can't wait for dinner, then!" Goku sat up.  
  
"Sigh. All you think about is food, you baka zaru!" Gojyo leaned back in his bed. (Hakkai and Akita left the room to cook dinner.) "Grr. You horny kappa, I'm not a baka zaru!" Goku said. "Oh, yes. Then, you're an aho." Gojyo said casually. "Stupid horny kappa who flirted with Akita-chan!" "You're asking for it, baka zaru!" Gojyo prepared to strangle Goku.  
  
"Have I become invisible or do you both not notice my presence here?" Sanzo started to reload his gun. "Er. You are still here in the room." Goku and Goyjo sat quietly.  
  
During dinner that night, Hakkai announced, "Na, Goku and Sanzo seem to be getting along fine with their injuries, so I guess we can continue our journies tomorrow! That is, if they don't over-exert themselves, but they have strong willpower, ne?" Hakkai smiled. "Sou sou! My energy will replenish easily especially after eating food cooked by Hakkai and Akita- chan!" Goku nodded, munching on his chicken wing. "So, we'll leave tomorrow?" Sanzo sipped his beer. "Right!" Hakkai nodded. 


	3. sister3

Woohoo! I'm ain't doing spoilers~. Haha. Okay, okay. It's now chapter 3, and I bet you want to know what's up with the Sanzo-ikkou now. Well, you'll know when you read! (Duh.) So? Happy reading! ^_^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Sa, let's go!" Sanzo said, sitting at the passenger seat of Hakuryu.  
  
"Oi, baka zaru! Give some space! Akita's getting squashed!" Gojyo scolded. "Na, it's alright, oniisan. I'm not squashed. You're exaggerating." Akita smiled. "See? Akita-chan's alright! You're just trying to squash me, horny kappa!" "Grr. Baka zaru."  
  
"Yurusai, the both of you!" Sanzo smacked them. "Ow."  
  
"Hakkai, when's the next town?" Akita leaned forward behind the driver's seat.  
  
"Um. Let's see. The next town's up in three days and it's called Kai Long." Hakkai took a glance at the map on his lap. "Nani?! Three days?! Sonna." Gojyo leaned back.  
  
"We'll have to camp out." "Yup!" Hakkai smiled. "Oh, I forgot! Kai Long is a pretty cold town, so we'll have to be prepared!" "How cold is it?" Sanzo asked. "I heard temperatures could go as low as -6°C!" (Oro?! So cold?! Ahaha. ^_^v Sorry. I thought of any number above - 10 so 6 was my best bet! Haha. *Shrugs*) "Nani?! That cold?! Sonna." Goku grumbled.  
  
Night fell and Hakkai had to stop to make camp. Akita helped. "This should do!" she said when they were done.  
  
"Sigh. It's so boring without women." Gojyo complained. "Are women the only things you think about, oniisan?" "Besides cigarettes and beer, yes." "Sou des ka. No wonder Goku calls you a horny kappa." "That's because he is a horny kappa." Goku broke in. "What did you say, you baka zaru?!" "You're a horny kappa." "Grr." "Ma, ma, you two! Ne, Akita-chan. It's almost dinner time. Let's go prepare dinner, shall we?" Hakkai said. "Hai!"  
  
"Dinner is served! Ah, smells great! As usual." Goku dug in. "Just shut up and eat, baka zaru" "Sanzo's just jealous that I can praise Akita-chan's cooking and he's too shy to do it." Goku bragged. "What did you say?!?" "Jealous, jealous." Goku began to sing. "Oh. You asked for it, baka zaru." Sanzo took out his fan. Goku stuck out his tongue. "Ow!" Sanzo had smacked Goku. "Grr. Stupid corrupted monk!" "Now, there's no need to fight during dinner." "Hmph!"  
  
Akita smiled at her friends' antics. After washing up, Akita sat at the door of the tent. Suddenly, she saw a figure in the distance, walking towards the camp. Akita squinted, but she still couldn't make out what it was.  
  
"What are you looking at, Akita-chan?" Hakkai approached Akita. "Look at that." Akita pointed at the figure, now about one and a half kilometers away. "Hmm. Whatever that is, it's big." "Is it a demon?"  
  
Suddenly, the figure just dashed straight at the tent's entrance. Hakkai's eyes widened in horror. "Minna, stand at the side of the tent! Something's heading straight for us!" Hakkai shielded Akita by grabbing her and pushing her against the wall of the tent. Akita watched as the tent fell and tore apart.  
  
"I have finally found Sanzo's party." The figure stood up among the falling pieces of canvas. "And who are you?" "I belong to the group of demons in this area and you're not to mess with us. If I die, the main base will know and will seek after your blood. But there's no need for that as all of you will die in my hands." The demon smiled. He was about 250 cm tall. (Whoah. What's with the height?! Again, I just literally stuffed the number in. Basically trying to exaggerate the demon's presence.)  
  
"Hmph. What a lame introduction." "Nani?! Then you all better be prepared for your worst deaths!" the demon prepared to fight.  
  
"Akita, try to stay safe. We'll protect you." Gojyo used his body to shield Akita. "Oniisan! I'm 19 years old, for God's sake! I'm a black belt! This demon is doomed to die." Akita protested. "Well, I don't want to see you hurt." "Neither do I want to see any of you guys hurt!"  
  
"How sweet. Arguing for the LAST TIME!" the demon blasted straight at the group. Hakkai used his energy shield. "Hmph. And you expect to shield everybody using that pathetic energy shield of yours?" "Nani?" The demon smiled and pushed his blast forward and using more energy this time.  
  
"Hakkai! Stop it! You won't be able to take it!" Goku cried. "I.. will.. shield.. everyone.. Even if.. it means.. that I.. have to take the blast!" Hakkai struggled. "Fool." Suddenly, the demon's blast poked a small hole in Hakkai's energy shield. "Shoot." The hole grew bigger and bigger slowly.  
  
"Stop it, Hakkai!" "He can't, baka zaru! If he stops, he'll really take the blast!" "But we can't just watch him do this!" Goku protested.  
  
Meanwhile, the demon just pushed his way through. "This is so easy." "I.. can't.. hold.. it.. any.. longer.." Hakkai prepared himself for the blow as he watched the blast approach him. He closed his eyes and let go. "AAAAHHHH!!!!" Hakkai heard someone scream in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw Akita electrified by the blast. "AKITA-CHAN!!" Hakkai caught Akita before she hit the ground.  
  
"AKITA! Why did you do that, you baka?!" Gojyo rushed to her. "Move aside, oniisan. I told you this demon is doomed to die." Akita struggled to stand.  
  
"What are you talking about, Akita-chan?" Hakkai couldn't see any way Akita could defeat the demon with her injuries. "I know my powers now. At least, for now." Akita stood up, smiling.  
  
"Nani?! What is this?!" the demon stepped back in shock. "Prepare to DIE!!!" Akita shot out the same blast as the demon, only an even stronger blast straight at the demon's heart. "Noooo!!!" the demon cried in horror as he burst into dust.  
  
"That's my power." Akita fell, only to be caught by Hakkai again. Akita was too weak. "Sou des ka. Her powers are to accept the damage or attack on her and reject it using her own energy. However, this is too much for her. She'll need to get used to it. Hakkai explained while holding Akita.  
  
"If it's too much for you, then why did you do it?!" Gojyo cried. "To prove to you guys that I can fight along with you, not be protected all the time. It's boring." Akita smiled weakly. "Well, you did prove to us that you are a baka, making decisions like that." Sanzo said. "Hmm?" He saw a figure appearing where the previous demon had died.  
  
"My colleague did tell you that if he died, we would seek after your blood, right? Well, in this case, we'll do it slowly. Let's take a hostage first." Another figure appeared behind Gojyo and grabbed him. "Nani?!?" "We'll see if the girl can save him now. Ja!" the demons disappeared with Gojyo.  
  
"Oni- ONIISAN!!" Akita screamed, struggling weakly in Hakkai's hands. "They just took him away. In front of my eyes. And I couldn't do anything." Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Cheh. Hakkai. We'll sleep in Hakuryu tonight. We'll have to look for Gojyo tomorrow. There's no choice." "Ha- Hai. Akita-chan, you need to rest. Replenish your energy first, then we'll look for Gojyo, okay?" Hakkai carried Akita to Hakuryu, who was in his jeep form. "Okay." Akita said. But, there was something else in her mind. "Akita. Don't do anything stupid again." Sanzo warned. "Have a good rest, Akita-chan." Goku said, helping Akita to pull her blanket up. "I'm going to find out my other power. I know there is another one." Akita said to herself as she closed her eyes and held Gojyo's sickle. 


	4. sister4

Okay, it's a bit too fast to add another chapter, but I can't help it!!! Haha. Last chapter was kinda brutal. I have to apologize for that. Gommen. I had to keep the old Saiyuki demon thing. Creates suspense and action. Okay, enough of me talking! It's your turn to read! ^_~ PS: This chapter may be weird. No flaming me for that. You have been warned! (I don't know what in the world I'm babbling about; must be the writer's block I just managed to clear. Haha. Again, sorry.)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Akita concentrated hard. "I did it!" she cried. She had managed to get out of her body and be in soul form. "Now, my body's sleeping. I'll go look for oniisan. But how? Umm." She concentrated again and touched the spot where the demons had disappeared with Gojyo. Suddenly, her surroundings faded and formed a whirlpool around her. They dissolved and reappeared. "That was a little scary." She looked around. "I must be at the main base of the stupid group of demons." She said to herself. "Ah, there's oniisan!" Akita ran towards a chained Gojyo. "Yo, oniisan!" Akita stood in front of Gojyo and waved.  
  
Gojyo's eyes widened in horror. He saw not just Akita, but the soul form of Akita. "AA-" Akita had prevented Gojyo from screaming in horror.  
  
"Shh! You can see me, but the rest of them can't! Don't let me be discovered!" "A- Akita! Why do you look like that?! Are you dead? You look like half-invisible! Don't tell me you killed yourself just because you couldn't protect me! Oh, you baka- OW!" Akita had smacked Gojyo. "Even your fan followed you in death!"  
  
"Urusai and listen to me! I'm NOT dead. I managed to transport my soul here while my body is sleeping. Now, I'll transport you and me back. It's my other power. We've got to hurry. Everyone else thinks I'm still sleeping." Akita explained. "Er. Akita." Gojyo was staring right past her. "What is it, oniisan?" she turned and discovered a whole group of demons surrounding her and Gojyo.  
  
"Everyone else thinks you're sleeping, eh? Then we'll make them realize that you are sleeping. That is, you're dead." Said the leader of the group. "Uh oh."  
  
"Ne, gommen, Akita-chan. Hara hetta." Goku had woken up in the middle of the night and was tugging at the sleeping Akita's sleeve. The body didn't react. "Akita-chan." Nothing. "Hakkai! Sanzo! Akita-chan's dead!" Goku tugged at Hakkai's and Sanzo's sleeves.  
  
"Don't sprout nonsense, baka zaru." Sanzo said sleepily. "I'm not lying! Akita-chan WON'T wake up!" Goku squealed helplessly. "What do you mean she won't wake up? She's sleeping!" "Then, she's sleeping forever! Look!" Goku shook Akita, but nothing happened. "Hakkai. We've got a problem. A very big problem."  
  
"Sou des ne. She's not dead, Goku. But her soul is elsewhere." "You think.?" "It requires lots of concentration. She transported herself in soul form to where Gojyo is transport him back. Problem: she doesn't realize that in soul form, one can be way powerful that when he returns to his body, it might not be able to take it. Bigger problem: Akita-chan's body already is tired from the previous battle." Hakkai explained.  
  
"So. it means that Akita-chan might die of fatigue?" "Maybe. I don't know." "NOOO! Akita-chan! You can't die! I still want you to cook for me!" Goku cried, shaking the motionless body. "Grr. Tell her not to do anything stupid, and she goes ahead and does something stupid. That baka." Sanzo grumbled. "I guess we can't do much now. We'll have to wait for her." Hakkai shrugged. "Na, Goku, Don't worry. Akita-chan will come back. She said that she doesn't make empty promises, ne?" "O- Okay." Goku said.  
  
"Don't think you can run away. You're messing with the wrong group of demons here." the leader said. "Oh, look at the time! Gotta go! I'll take the 'hostage' with me! Jyanne!" Akita grabbed Gojyo and concentrated. Again, her surroundings went blur and reappeared. "We're back!" Akita said to Gojyo. "What a sister I have." Gojyo shook his head.  
  
"Gojyo! Akita-chan! Youkata! Both of you are back safe and sound!" Hakkai ran to them. "Oh. Busted." "Akita-chan, you better go back to your body! You made us worried sick back there." Hakkai smiled. "Hai." Akita returned to her body and opened her eyes.  
  
"OW!!" Sanzo had smacked Akita. "What did I say about doing anything stupid?!" "Stupid, in my context, is to sit around not doing anything!" "Grr. Baka." "Grr. Corrupted monk."  
  
"Ha ha ha. I think Akita-chan should rest. One's soul is stronger than his body." Hakkai reminded. "Sigh. Back already and showing affections for each other. OW!" Sanzo ans Akita had smacked Gojyo.  
  
"Ha ha! Serves you right, horny kappa!" "Urusai, baka zaru!" "URUSAI!" Sanzo smacked both Goku and Gojyo.  
  
"Na, minna! Let's get some rest, shall we?"  
  
"Rest you say? You mean Rest In Peace!" the leader had his group gathered all around Sanzo's party. "Prepare to DIE!" the whole group started to attack. "ALMIGHTY STAFF!" Goku shouted and a monk's staff appeared in his hands. Goku started to fight when he discovered that someone was fighting alongside him. "Akita-chan!"  
  
"Yo, Goku. So, we are of the same speed, ne?" Akita smiled. Goku grinned back. "Whoah. I didn't know that she still can fight, considering her condition." Gojyo had destroyed a few demons with his sickle. "Well, like she said, trust her." Hakkai released an energy blast.  
  
"All in all, 10 demons each!" "Yup!" "Grr. DIE!!" two demons were heading for Akita and Goku. They stood there, looked at each other and winked. At the last minute, they attacked. "Baka!" "Yawn! It's sooo boring to fight with an opponent who does not even have your speed." Akita saw the leader. "He's going to be the last to die now and I'll kill him!" Akita faded in her speed and was in mid-air, about to execute a kick at the leader when she was stabbed by his staff that had blades at both sides.  
  
"Uhh." The staff went through her body (right through) and she just hung there, in mid-air. Blood drooled all over. "Akita-chan!" "Akita!"  
  
"Hmph. You may be fast, but I can read your moves." The leader grinned.  
  
"Akita.."  
  
"Sh- Shoot." Akita couldn't move. Suddenly, she slowly smiled. "Nani?!" "You're a fool. What's the use of reading my moves when you don't know my true powers?"  
  
"No. She's going to-" "AKITA! Stop being stupid and let us handle this!" "Gommennasai, minna. If I don't get through this, knowing you guys were worth it." Akita smiled. She closed her eyes and concentrated on what energy she had left.  
  
"What is that?" "DIE!!" Akita rejected the blade and pierced it straight through the leader. "AARRGHH!!" he exploded into dust. Akita fell from her dangerous height in mid-air all the way to the ground. Blood was everywhere. Akita just lay helplessly on the ground.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Hakkai?! Go close her wound!" "Er.. Hai!" Hakkai rushed to Akita. "I can't find her pulse!" "Who cares?! Just close it!" "Hai!" Hakkai released a yellow glow into Akita's wound. "We've got no time to lose! She needs immediate treatment! Some of her internal organs may be fatally damaged!" Hakkai cried.  
  
"Grr. Then I'll drive! Even if I have to speed, I'll drive Akita to Kai Long! I can't lose her just yet!" Gojyo climbed into the driver's seat of Hakuryu. "Hai!" Hakkai carried Akita to the passenger seat. There, he concentrated on only stopping the bleeding. "Wait for us!" Goku climbed into the passenger's seat and let Akita's head rest on his lap. "I'll lead you to Kai Long." Sanzo took out the map. Gojyo then sped off to the cold town of Kai Long. 


	5. sister5

After the loooong wait. Haha. I'm back! Okay, last we heard, Akita got injured. So. Well. Someone new comes along! It's going to be complicated, so pay attention! Muahahahah.. Okay, I'll stop it. Zoom out!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Doctor! We need help! Urgently!" Hakkai shouted as he ran with a lifeless Akita in his arms. "Onegai! This ojyo-san is in critical condition!"  
  
"Oh, God. To the operating theatre, quickly! Suimasen, you have to stay outside and wait." The doctor rushed into the operating theatre to do his duties.  
  
"Ne, Sanzo. Akita-chan will be alright, ne?" Goku glanced at Sanzo. "I don't know." Sanzo lit up a cigarette. "She should be alright. She put up with almost a day just to get here. She can't give up now." Gojyo also lit up a cigarette. Goku started to shiver. Hakkai put a blanket on Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo. "The temperature is dropping to -3°C. We'd better keep warm." Hakkai wrapped a blanket around Hakuryu and himself. He leaned back in his chair and joined the others in waiting for Akita to get out of the operating theatre.  
  
"Da- Da- Dare ga?" Akita saw a figure in the thick mist. "Akita?" the voice said. "That voice. So familiar." She walked towards the figure. The mist started to fade. She saw a pair of blue eyes standing out against a mass of dark green hair. "Akita. It really is you. I miss you so." Muroshi opened his arms. Tears welled up in Akita's eyes. "I missed you too, Muroshi." Akita hugged Muroshi. "Muroshi." (Okay, who in the world is Muroshi?! Hahaha. Read on. *winks*)  
  
"Muroshi. Muroshi." Akita stirred in her sleep. She felt tears on her cheeks. Then, she felt a warm hand wiping away her tears. She slowly opened her eyes. Sanzo was holding a blanket on his shoulders, standing and looking down at her. "Sanzo." He looked away.  
  
"About time you woke up. You've been like that for 5 days and everyone has been waiting for you to open your eyes." "Sou ka." Akita looked around. Gojyo was sleeping on her right, holding her hand, Goku was on her left side, curled up and sleeping and Hakkai was beside Goku, also sound asleep. "Everybody waited here for me?" "Yes."  
  
"Hara hetai. Ne, Akita-chan. Cook for me?" Goku stirred in his sleep. Akita smiled and ruffled Goku's hair. She turned to look at Gojyo and held his hand tighter. Gojyo opened his eyes. "Akita!" He immediately got up and hugged her, waking Goku and Hakkai up. "Akita-chan!" Hakkai stood up and his blood-stained clothes were revealed. "Hakkai! Your clothes." "Oh! Think nothing of it! I was just trying to close your wound and you bled everywhere. It's nothing." Hakkai smiled.  
  
"So. You all just waited for me to wake up here?" "Not me. I went out to buy beer." Sanzo gestured at the pile of empty beer cans in the wastepaper basket. Akita smiled. "Goku, everyone, didn't you all eat?" "Huh, the baka zaru only wanted to eat your cooking, so he waited. Strange for him to do that." Gojyo smiled. "Hey, I can't help it! Akita-chan's cooking is great!" Goku stood up. His stomach immediately growled loudly. He covered his stomach. "Gommen." He sat down quickly.  
  
"Then, Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai. Didn't you eat?" "I tried to make them eat a little, but they didn't have much of an appetite. I also didn't eat much." Hakkai explained.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and a boy aged 19 entered the room. "Ah, the patient's awake. I've brought food." He stepped in. He had a pale brown scarf on his neck and had a black belt on his waist. He had dark green hair and blue eyes. He walked halfway into the room when he stopped short in his tracks. He had seen Akita. "A- Akita." He dropped the tray of food and ran to the bed. "Akita?" "Mu- Mu- Muroshi?" "It really is you, Akita! Yes, I'm Muroshi!" Muroshi hugged Akita. "I missed you so." "So did I." Akita started to cry.  
  
"Chotto matte, just who do you think you are?" Gojyo asked. "Uh. I'm a nurse working here and I'm in charge of handing out the food and I cook them most of the time. So, I don't get to see the patients until I serve them." "Not that kind of 'who'. I meant, who do you think you are, hugging my lil sis like that?" Gojyo frowned. (Wow, Gojyo's really protective. ^_~)  
  
"Oniisan, this is my boyfriend - " "Ha ha, very funny."  
  
"I'm Makoto Muroshi and Akita and I met in her god-parents' martial arts' school. Gommennasai for the poor introduction I gave myself." Muroshi said. "You're not her boyfriend, are you?" Gojyo asked cautiously. "Y-Yes, I am." "Cheh, I don't believe this! My lil sis has a lover! And I'm still single!" Goyjo groaned.  
  
"Muroshi, these are my friends, Gojyo, my god-brother (". Cheh. Why..? Why.? Oh, hi."), Goku ("Yo!"), Hakkai ("Pleased to meet you!") and Sanzo ("Hmph.")." Akita introduced. "Pleased to meet all of you! Thank you for taking care of her all this while!" Muroshi smiled again.  
  
"Actually, it was more of her taking care of us." Hakkai smiled back. "Sou des ka? She's like that: always like to do things the other way around." "Muroshi." Akita blushed. "Oh! Gommennasai! Your food's wasted! I'll go prepare another serving!" "Matte, Muroshi. If you don't mind, please prepare food for my oniisan and my friends." "No problem!" Muroshi smiled and closed the door behind him. ". Gojyo's jealous that Akita-chan got a lover before him." Goku smiled. "Grr. Urusai, baka zaru!" "Ma ma, the both of you!"  
  
Muroshi was walking down the hallway. "You'll have to kill her." A voice inside him said. "Hmm?" Muroshi stopped in his tracks. He looked around him. No one. He entered the kitchen. "Think of that day, when she left without saying a word." The voice said again. "That was because of you." Muroshi replied. "Oh, now that you've seen her, you think you can defy me?" He made Muroshi pick up a knife and threatened Muroshi with its blade. "It'll be a pity to die before you kill her." "Uh. But why?" Muroshi struggled. "She destroyed my body. I want revenge." "I won't allow it." Muroshi said. "Just like that time. Don't worry. When I'm done, I'll leave your body and you'll live in so much regret that you'll kill yourself just to be with her. Forever. See? I'm helping you. Now, go prepare food for your beloved." Muroshi put down the knife. He started to cook. (Okay, you guys are like going: "Huh?!" Haha. You'll just have to be patient and read! :P)  
  
"So, that's your boyfriend. How come you didn't tell me?!" Gojyo shrieked. "You never asked." Akita smirked. "I don't believe you!" Gojyo plopped down on his seat. "It's okay, oniisan. I'm sure you'll find a girlfriend someday." Akita smiled.  
  
"Hmph. I doubt so because he's such a horny person." Sanzo said. "Nani?! Grr. You stupid corrupted monk!" The door creaked open. "I've brought food!" Muroshi stepped in and handed out food to everyone. "Arigatou, Muroshi!" Akita said. Muroshi helped Akita sit up in her bed. "Sigh. Since when did you get such an injury?" Muroshi rested his chin on his hands and watched Akita eat. "While fighting a stupid demon." Akita replied. ("Mm! Delicious food!" "Urusai! I'm trying to listen to their conversation!")  
  
"Well, what did the doctor say?" "Nothing serious. I'll be discharged pretty soon." "Sou ka. Well, I gotta go now and attend to other patients. See you guys and enjoy the food!" Muroshi kissed Akita on the cheek and waved. Akita smiled after him.  
  
"He's a pretty nice guy." Hakkai said. "His cooking is great! But I think Akita-chan's cooking is better." Goku grinned. "You let him kiss you?!" "It was on the cheek." "But still.?!" "Gojyo is jealous. Gojyo is jealous." Goku sang. "Urusai, baka zaru!" "Why don't you shut up, red cockroach?!" "Grr."  
  
"I've got the best suggestion. Both of you shut up." Sanzo said, holding his gun. "Ma ma. It's not worth killing them now. Their souls will keep talking." Hakkai smiled. "Sou sou! Why don't you guys check into an inn? I'll be out in a few days' time." Akita said. "No! I won't leave you alone!" "Relax, oniisan. Nothing will happen." "Yeah, right! If I could flirt with you when we first met, he can do something on the first night!"  
  
Akita smacked Gojyo. ""Ow!" 'Stop thinking nonsense! Muroshi is a decent guy compared to you!" "Let's check into a nearby inn and change our clothes. These blood-stained clothes are pretty unsightly." Hakkai suggested, looking down on his own clothes. "Hakkai's right. Let's go." Sanzo said. "I'll be all right." Akita said, waving. "Make sure you're all right." Gojyo closed the door behind him. 


	6. sister6

I'm back! Muahahaha... After the exceptional long wait. Now, this one's gonna be sad, so don't flame me for that. 'Kay? Okay, cool. Now, R&R!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"This is your chance. Go in and kiss her and I'll transport myself into her body and kill her. Nothing will happen to you." The demon inside Muroshi said. Muroshi opened the door to the room Akita was sleeping in. It was nighttime and everyone else was fast asleep. Muroshi walked quietly to Akita's bed and sat there, looking at her. "Hurry up and do it before she wakes up!" the demon demanded. Muroshi leaned down until his lips were almost touching Akita's lips. He closed his eyes and leaned further. He felt their lips brush when he was pushed away by Akita, who was wide-awake.  
  
"Muroshi. What were you trying to do? That's not like you." Akita said, sitting in her bed and looking at Muroshi curiously. "Go- Gommennasai. I- I w- was umm. cold and er. I decided to sleep in your room. I- I couldn't control myself." Muroshi stuttered helplessly.  
  
"Is there any problem that you have, Muroshi? You can tell me." Akita asked. "Yes! I have a problem! I'm - " Muroshi was cut off by a pain he felt in his head. "Fool! Don't think you can get out of this! I'll handle this myself!" the demon inside Muroshi said. "AARRGHH! NOOOO!" Muroshi suddenly had a barrier of blinding white light surrounding him. "MUROSHI!" Akita screamed.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Gojyo awakened with the rest who was jolted awake by Akita's scream. "That sounded like Akita-chan." Hakkai said. "Yup. And look. We've got a visitor." Sanzo pointed at the white light coming out of Akita's room in the distance. "We've got to go immediately! That might be a demon!" Gojyo grabbed his sickle and ran out of the room with the rest.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha.. Do you remember me?" Muroshi looked at Akita evilly. His form was a demon form, pointed ears and all. "Y- You." Akita couldn't seem to remember whom it was talking to her.  
  
"I'm the one whom you destroyed with mere martial arts on that day when I wanted to eat your parents. But that was not quite mere martial arts, ne? You had some special energy in it. But. Too bad. You didn't destroy my soul. So I possessed your lover's body that day when you left the village. And what good timing. I ate your parents on that day too before going to look for you at the time you were supposed to meet Muroshi at the tree. But you left him. All alone. What kind of girlfriend and daughter are you, huh? Letting your parents be eaten and leaving your lover all alone." the demon grinned at Akita.  
  
Suddenly, Akita remembered. "That day. I left. Muroshi didn't come." she mumbled. "You killed my parents?! And possessed Muroshi?! And you do have good timing. I didn't even know! I left. I left because Muroshi would never be late! He was late that day." Akita said. Everything inside her seemed to crumble.  
  
"If you really loved him, you would wait for him." the demon said.  
  
"Stop it! I don't want to listen to you!" Akita shut her ears.  
  
"You can't run away. You have to fight me." the demon grinned.  
  
"I have no choice. I'll have to kill Muroshi to kill this demon." Akita said to herself. "You should never have done any of those things you did that day. TEME!!!" Akita attacked the demon. But, her kick was defended and the demon threw her off.  
  
"You can't bear to harm Muroshi, can you? I'll kill you this time." Muroshi picked Akita up by her neck and gripped it. "Ack.!" Akita struggled. "Say 'Bye bye' to everyone." the demon gripped Akita's neck tighter. "Ke - sou."  
  
Suddenly, the demon felt something grip his right arm. "Nani?" "Let go of Akita." Gojyo held his sickle threateningly, it's chain bounded at he demon's arm. Gojyo tightened its grip. "Ite!" the demon immediately released Akita who fell to the ground.  
  
"What's happening? Why is Muroshi trying to kill Akita-chan?" Goku asked. "Muroshi is possessed by a demon's soul. It looks like it. The situation is somewhat like a parasitic demon. You need to kill the body and the demon properly. No other way." Hakkai explained. "But, Akita-chan can't kill Muroshi! She loves him!" Goku said. "She'll have to." Hakkai said.  
  
"She should be aware of what she has to do, or she'll regret it." Sanzo said. "But - " "She has to, Goku. Even if it's like that time, those four sisters." Gojyo cut Goku. Goku cringed at the memory. "Whatever it is, it's up to her." Hakkai said.  
  
"What happened, Muroshi? What happened? How come the demon's in you?" Akita felt like screaming.  
  
"Gommen, Akita.. My mind was weak. Too weak. That's why he can enter me. Gommen." Suddenly, Muroshi's voice was talking to Akita in her head. "Please, kill me, Akita. You know you have to. Please." Muroshi pleaded.  
  
"I- I can't. I love you, Muroshi. How can I kill you? You know that." Akita said. "If you love me, then you'll save me and kill me. That will stop all my suffering." Akita closed her eyes.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Attack me."  
  
Akita opened her eyes to the demon's voice. "Prepare to pay back for all that you have done." She said. "Hontou? Hmph. You'll regret you ever made that statement." The demon smiled. He dashed straight at Akita, aiming at her heart. Just as he was about to reach her, a red glow appeared at Akita's hands. "It's." the glow grew brighter and brighter. "PAY BACK TIME!!" Akita blasted at the demon.  
  
"Nani?! NOOOO!!!!" the demon's soul burst into dust, leaving behind Muroshi's body and what remains of his life.  
  
"What was that? That red glow from Akita-chan?" Goku asked. "She recovered so fast. She can release her own energy now." Hakkai said. "You mean, she can fight like you, Hakkai?" Goku asked again. "I guess. She must be strong, recovering from that injury so quickly." Hakkai said.  
  
"Muroshi?" Akita let Muroshi's head rest on her lap. "Akita. You did it. You helped me. Arigatou." Muroshi smiled. "No. Muroshi, you can't leave me. Not like this." Akita trembled. "Don't cry. I've got something for you. Look." Muroshi gestured at his right pocket. Akita probed in Muroshi's pocket until she felt something smooth and cold. She took it out and discovered a silver ring with a blue diamond on it.  
  
"That's for you. If you look carefully at the diamond, it's the same shade as my eyes. It wasn't easy finding a ring like this. Hand it to me, I want to put on you." Akita handed the ring to Muroshi. He held her left hand and put the ring on Akita's ring finger.  
  
"Kirei, ne. It looks so beautiful on you. I intended to give it to you on that day when we were supposed to meet, but because of what happened, I couldn't. I want you to remember me with this ring. Like you're looking into my eyes when you look at it. But you should also move on. Okay? Muroshi smiled.  
  
"Muroshi." "Sayonara, Akita. Aishiteru." With that, Muroshi passed away in the cold night.  
  
Akita closed her eyes. "Sayonara, Muroshi." A tear rolled down her cheek when a warm hand wiped it away. Akita opened her eyes. Sanzo knelt in front of Akita. "Sanzo."  
  
"You shouldn't cry. Gojyo doesn't like women to cry, you know." Sanzo said. "Hontou. Yes, I should be strong. For Muroshi. For everybody." Akita said. She watched as Hakkai carried Muroshi's body to the hospital. "He'll be given a proper burial." Sanzo stood up. "You should get some rest. We're leaving tomorrow." "Okay."  
  
The next morning, Akita was already seated in Hakuryu, a thick blanket on her shoulders. "Ohaiyou, minna!" She forced a smile and waved at them.  
  
"Didn't you eat breakfast?" Hakkai asked. "I didn't have the mood or appetite to eat." She replied.  
  
". Ne. Akita-chan. I saved a meat bun for you. I kept it warm. You should eat something." Goku handed a warm meat bun to Akita. "Food always cheers me up, so it should also cheer you up, too!" Goku smiled.  
  
Akita looked at the bun on Goku's hands. "Arigatou, Goku." Akita ruffled Goku's hair and took the bun. She felt the warmness in her hand and ate it. Goku grinned.  
  
"You can't keep it in you forever," Gojyo said when Akita was done eating. "What are you talking about, oniisan?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. You want to let it all out, but you're scared to."  
  
Akita's eyes started to well up with tears, but she blinked them away. "You don't like to see women cry, oniisan."  
  
"Well, I'll ignore that for now. You need to let it all out." Gojyo hugged Akita. Tears rolled down Akita's cheeks. Then, she sobbed and released all the sorrow inside her while Gojyo hugged and comforted her. 


	7. sister7

Okay, last chapter! To conclude everything off! *sob* Why so soon..? Okay, if you (yes, you!) want me to do a sequel, R&R! Then, I'll consider. Enjoy, and cheers!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Minna-san, there's a town ahead!" Hakkai pointed at a border off the horizon. "Ah.. I can see it!!!! Whoah, it's big.. I wonder if there's lots of food there." Goku patted his growling stomach. "A town that big should have some restaurants that we can choose from and some good inns for us to stay in!" Akita smiled. "Sou sou! We should stay in a good inn. We have been camping out for the past few days." Hakkai smiled back. "Also, I bet there's got to be some pretty women in that big town. I'll have lots of women to choose from.." Gojyo rubbed his palms together. "We're reaching the town!" Hakkai said.  
  
"Suuge!!!! There're so many restaurants!!!!" Goku walked around. "Aha ha. We should go into a restaurant inn. That way, we get food and lodging at the same time." Hakkai suggested, stroking Hakuryu who was on his right shoulder.  
  
"Right. Saves me the trouble to go out and get the baka zaru food in the middle of the night when he's hungry." Sanzo puffed on his cigarette. "He heh. Our old Sanzo-sama is lazy to take care of his pet." Gojyo teased. "Urusai or I'll kill you." A nerve twitched.  
  
"Minna! What about this restaurant inn? It looks big enough to give us a room each!" Goku pointed at a relatively large restaurant inn. "Hmm. That sure looks like a good restaurant inn!" Hakkai followed Goku.  
  
"Ok. We'll stay here for the night." Sanzo walked into the restaurant inn and asked for five separate rooms for one night.  
  
"Sommenmasen, we only have one room with five beds. It's pretty big and spacious and you get a free dinner if you take that room. Our restaurant inn is the most famous in this town, so many people have taken the other rooms." The lady at the counter said.  
  
"Nani?! One room with five beds in it?! Hey, girl, how am I supposed to lure you into my bed then? It's uncomfortable with four pairs of eyes watching, you know." Gojyo flirted. "Ow!!!" Akita had smacked Gojyo. "Thank you, miss. We'll take the room and please do tell us when the free dinner is ready."  
  
"I'll get the room and beds ready for you!" the lady smiled.  
  
"Grr. That was my chance to go to bed with her in her room!" Gojyo grumbled. "And you're going to make us pay for an extra bed? No way." Akita said firmly. "It's trouble having a little sister." "What did you say?" "Nothing! Nothing at all."  
  
"She calls this spacious." Sanzo looked at the room with five bulky beds placed side by side and a little table on the other side of the room. "Ha ha. She must have meant the beds were spacious.  
  
"But they're placed side by side. How are we supposed to sleep?" Gojyo looked at the beds. "I suppose we have to take it. We paid for this already and we're getting a free dinner." Hakkai shrugged.  
  
"And, at least the beds are spacious. We won't feel that stuffy." Akita implied. "I suppose Akita's right." Gojyo sighed.  
  
"I'm taking the bed beside Akita's and Hakkai's! I'll feel safer that way when I sleep." Goku said. "Okay." Akita smiled at Goku. "That would mean Hakkai takes the edge - " "I'm taking the edge bed. It's sickening to have somebody sleep on both sides." Sanzo said.  
  
"Okay. Hakkai take this edge, Goku's next, then me and Gojyo and last is Sanzo." Akita said. "You're putting me and the monk side by side?!!?" Gojyo exclaimed. "Well, the monk won't want to be beside me." Akita implied. "Akita's right." Sanzo said.  
  
Gojyo looked at Akita disbelievingly and plopped down on his bed.  
  
"I can't wait for the free dinner! Wonder what they will be serving.." Goku sat at his bed and rubbed his palms together. "I'm guessing a nice full course meal with lots of liquor on the house!" Hakkai said. "Hm. Don't forget the beer." "I guess we'll find out soon enough." Akita said.  
  
Night fell and a knock came on the door of Sanzo's party's room. Akita opened it. "Hello, the dinner's ready and served! Would you come this way, please?" the lady smiled and gestured.  
  
"Oh sure! Minna! Dinner's ready!" Akita called. "Oh, good!!! I can't wait to eat!" Goku ran after Akita. "Wow! There's so much food! Itatakimasu!" Goku immediately dug in.  
  
"Oi, baka zaru, shouldn't you wait for us to sit down?" Gojyo sat and started to eat. "Ha ha. Goku's waited all day for this. He should enjoy himself." Hakkai said and took some food for Hakuryu. ("Kyuu!")  
  
"This was worth it, anyway. We got a dinner that's free and delicious for a five bed room." Akita said. "Definitely!" Goku said through a full mouth.  
  
"Close your mouth when you're eating!" Sanzo smacked Goku. "Ite. Okay, okay!" Goku said. He continued on his dinner.  
  
"Enjoying your dinner?" the lady asked. "Oh yes! Thank you very much! But, do you serve liquor?" "Or beer?" "Yes, we do, but that's in the bar and you will have to go there to get them." The lady smiled.  
  
"Can't you get some beer for me? Or you could get some for me and serve me in your room." Gojyo started to flirt again. Akita smacked Gojyo. "Pardon his behavior, miss. You may go. Thanks for your help!" Akita smiled. "Okay!" the lady smiled and left.  
  
Why do you always prevent me from getting a woman?!" "Because you're not serious about them. How are you going to get a girlfriend that way?" "Hmph."  
  
It was late at night and Akita couldn't sleep. "I think I'll go to the bar and get some liquor." Akita stole a glance around the room. Goku was sound asleep, so was Hakkai, Sanzo and Gojyo. "No better chance than now." Akita tiptoed across to the door and went out of the room. After that, she walked straight to the bar.  
  
"What can I get for you, miss?" the bartender asked. "What do you recommend?" "Hm. For girls, maybe mild alcohol? But you don't look like the sort who gets drunk easily, so you name what you want." The bartender smiled.  
  
"Okay, then the best liquor you have." Akita said. "Coming right up!" "Sigh. It's been some time since I had a good drink." Akita waited for her drink to come.  
  
"Here's your drink, miss! Enjoy!" the bartender handed Akita a bottle of liquor and a glass. "Thank you!" Akita poured the liquor into her glass and took a sip. "Hm. not bad."  
  
"Hm. I can't sleep." Sanzo sat in his bed. "Hm? Where's Akita?" he got up and walked to the door. "I'll just go to the bar and have some beer." Sanzo headed for the bar. He saw Akita there. "What is she doing here?" he asked himself. "Yo." He sat beside Akita. (Okay, weird for Sanzo-sama to go 'Yo', but heck. -_-v)  
  
"Oh, hello, Sanzo. Here for some beer?" Akita asked, not quite thrilled to see him. "Yes. You drink?" he asked, looking at the bottle of liquor.  
  
"Yes, can't I?"  
  
"Just asking. It's not strange for a girl to drink." Sanzo said and ordered beer.  
  
"You think so? But it's strange not to get drunk."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"I have been drinking since I was young with my god parents, they taught me. but they said not to drink too much as it's not advisable for a girl to drink a lot, but advisable for her to be able to handle her drink well, or she'll be easily taken advantage of." Akita said.  
  
"How often do you drink now?"  
  
"Not as often. Before I found you guys, I drink usually when I feel lonely and depressed, but I never get to drown my sorrows."  
  
"I see. so you intend to drown your sorrows tonight?" Sanzo said, sipping his beer.  
  
"Yes. That day, when I cried, it felt good, but not good enough. Everything that happened was my fault, and I can't do anything to make up for it." Akita said, glancing at her almost empty bottle.  
  
"How many bottles have you drunk?"  
  
"Erm, this is my third bottle."  
  
"Nani?!" Sanzo was already on his second bottle and he was starting to feel tipsy. "You don't have to blame yourself for what happened. You didn't mean it to." Sanzo said again.  
  
"Hm. Wise words from the corrupted monk again. To tell you the truth, I only get drunk when I want to. And I feel a bit tipsy and tired now." Akita smiled.  
  
"Hmph. I won't lend you my shoulder to lean on and neither will I carry you back to the room." Sanzo said coldly. Suddenly, he felt a bump on his shoulder. He looked and discovered a sleeping Akita. "I just told her." a nerve twitched, but soon disappeared. He looked at the sleeping Akita for some time. "Oh well." He shrugged and carried her. Akita snuggled up to him. He walked to the room and met Gojyo standing at the doorway and smoking.  
  
"Hm, if you bring a drunk girl home, shouldn't you get another room for some privacy?" Gojyo teased.  
  
"Urusai!"  
  
"Shh! Don't wake her up!" Gojyo said. Akita stirred, but slept. Sanzo carried he to her bed and placed her down. He was about to go back to his bed when Akita tugged at him. "Don't go. Don't go." Akita mumbled.  
  
"Hehe. You better sleep beside her. She needs your company." Gojyo said and slept at the edge bed. "Good night!"  
  
"Grr.. Sanzo looked at the sleeping Akita. "I guess I have no choice." He smiled (SMILED?!?!) and lay down beside Akita. "I always wanted something which I didn't need to protect. And I got Goku. Now, I have something to protect. Akita." Sanzo sighed and fell asleep.  
  
~ END! ~ 


End file.
